Naruto Chatroom
by naruto-fan0302
Summary: The characters of Naruto decide to set up a chatroom. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

*Dattebayo-Believe-It! is now online*

*Avenger_Emo is now online*

*Cherry_Blossum is now online*

*Sasuke_Fan-i-luv-sasuke is now online*

*Lazy_Cloud-Gazer is now online*

*I-hate-my-little-brother is now online*

Dattebayo-Believe_It: Dattebayo! BELIEVE IT! How are you everybody?

Avenger_Emo: *Groan* Not those fangirls again...

Sasuke_Fan-i-luv-sasuke: SASUKE! OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH! I LURVE YOU! YOU'RE MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry_Blossum: No he's mine!

*I-hate-Sakura is now online*

I-hate-Sakura: Hey back off Sakura, he's mine!

Cherry_Blossum: Ino-pig, he's mine!

Sasuke_Fan-i-luv-sasuke: He's mine!

Cherry_Blossum: Mine!

I-hate-Sakura: MIne!

Avenger_Emo: uh, I think I should go now...

*Avenger_Emo is now offline*

Sasuke_Fan-i-luv-sasuke: That is all your fault! (Sobs.) I'm gonna chase Sasuke now! Bye!

*Sasuke_Fan-i-luv-sasuke is now offline*

Dattebayo_Believe_It: Gee, it is only the first few minutes and two people went offline... By the way, Sakura can we go out sometime?

Cherry_Blossum: NARUTO!:-l I'm gonna punch you!

Dattebayo_Believe_It: Sorry, Sakura chan.

I-hate-my-little-brother: I don't see why you like my idiotic brother so much. Anyway, he's probably on his way to kill me now... that loser.

Dattebayo_Believe_It: Uh, it's ITACHI!

I-hate-Sakura: No offence but you're not as cute as Sasuke.

Cherry_Blossum: You shouldn't have said that...

I-hate-my-little-brother: You know I can easily kill you...

I-hate-Sakura: Uh oh...

*I-hate-Sakura is now offline*

*Destiny-is-the-key is now online*

*Cookies_and_bears is now online*

Cookies_and_bears: Hello Naruto.

Dattebayo_Believe_It: How come Shikamaru hasn't said anything yet?

Destiny-is-the-key: He's probably sleeping...

Dattebayo_Believe_It: SHIKAMARU!

Lazy_Cloud_Gazer: What? I'm going to gaze at the clouds now, byebye!

*Lazy_Cloud_Gazer is now offline*

Cherry_Blossum: Boy he is lazy, only typed one sentence and went offline.

Cookies_and_bears: Hey I feel so lonely right now.

*Gaarafan1234 is now online*

Gaarafan1234: GAARA! OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!

Cookies_and_bears: Ok, I take that back...

*Cookies_and_bears is now offline*

Gaarafan1234: GAARA DON'T LEAVE ME!

*Gaarafan1234 is now offline*

Destiny-is-the-key: What's up with those fangirls lately?

Cherry_Blossum: Uh hem

Dattebayo_Believe_It: uh...

*i-hate-my-little-brother is now offline*

*bushy-brows is now online*

bushy-brows: Sakura chan, will you please be my girlfriend?

Cherry_Blossum: Oh no...

Destiny-is-the-key: Lee, don't take it too far... destiny says that you shall be bashed up by Sakura very very soon...

Dattebayo_Believe_It: Without destiny, I would figure that out anyway.

*Avenger_Emo is now online*

Avenger_Emo: Has all my fangirls went off?

Dattebayo_Believe_It: There is one left...

Avenger_Emo: Uh oh...

*Cookies_and_bears is now online*

Cookies_and_bears: Has all my fangirls went off?

Destiny-is-the-key: That's what Sasuke said a few seconds ago!

bushy_brows: SAKURA?

Cherry_blossum: AAHHH!

*Cherry_Blossum is now offline*

bushy_brows: (Sigh) Girls...

*bushy_brows is now offline*

Avenger_Emo: Good, all my fangirls are gone, finally...

*Sasuke's_no.1_fan is now online*

Sasuke's_no.1_fan: SASUKE!

Avenger_Emo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Avenger_Emo is now offline*

Dattebayo_Believe_It: (Sigh)

Cookies_and_bears: Maybe I should go too...

*Gaarafan1234 is now online*

Gaarafan1234: GAARA!

*Cookies_and_bears is now offline*

Gaarafan1234: (Sniff sniff) How come he abandoned me like that?

*Gaarafan1234 is now offline*

Destiny-is-the-key: At least we're safe

*iluvneji is now online*

Destiny-is-the-key: for now... RUN!

*Destiny-is-the-key is now offline*

iluvneji: I didn't even get to say I LURVE YOU NEJI...

Dattebayo_Believe_It: So I'm the only one without a fangirl?

*Narutofan0987 is now online*

Dattebayo_Believe_It: Why does it have to happen to me too??


	2. Chapter 2

*Dattebayo-Believe-It! is now online*

*Avenger_Emo is now online*

*Cherry_Blossum is now online*

*bushy_brows is now online*

*Yondaime is now online*

*Lazy_Cloud-Gazer is now online*

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: What?

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: Weird.

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: Will you quit that already Naruto?!

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: Hn

bushy_brows: Naruto-kun, what's wrong?

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: WHAT?!

Dattebayo-Believe-It: My...my....hair...one...fell...out! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: You're even more of a sissy than Sakura!

Cherry_Blossum: *sweatdrops*

bushy_brows: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: What? Did one piece of hair fall out too?

bushy_brows: Yes, I mean, well kind of. One fell out just then but that's not the reason...

Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *snores*

Dattebayo-Believe-It: AAAAAHHHHH!

Cherry_Blossum: What now, Naruto? Did your nail break or something this time?

Dattebayo-Believe-It: As a matter of fact, there is a hole in my sock. But that's not the reason...

Avenger_Emo: You guys are just weird...

Cherry_Blossum: Then what is...AAHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: You know, if you guys just keep screaming, I'm going offline.

Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *wakes up* DON'T DISTURB YOU HYPER PEOPLE! What a drag...

bushy_brows: Don't go offline Sasuke, I'll tell you my reason.

Avenger_Emo: Ok

bushy_brows: THERESAGHOSTONLINEAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: What?!

Dattebayo-Believe-It!:THERESAGHOSTONLINEOMGOMGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: There's a ghost online?! Who?

Cherry_Blossum: You are so clueless Sasuke it.. it.... is YONDAIME! AHHHHHHHHH!

Avenger_Emo: That's it, I'm going offline.

*Avenger_Emo is now offline.*

Cherry_Blossum: I didn't even get to say I love you Sasuke...

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: Hello? Is that Yondaime or is that a guy playing tricks?

Yondaime: It is I, the former Hokage who has supposedly died.

bushy_brows: If...if... your dead WHYAREYOUTYPING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

*Cookies_and_bears is now online*

Cookies_and_bears: Quit it, you're not Yondaime.

Yondaime: It is I, Yondaime.

*Destiny-is-the-key is now online*

Destiny-is-the-key: Destiny tells me that Yondaime is dead, not alive

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: We seem to know that already without your "destiny" Neji!

Yondaime: 'Tis the former Hokage, I, so thou shall obey thy orders.

Cherry_Blossum: Sorry to inform you but Tsunade-sama is the current Hokage. And no offence but your fancy language is confusing.

Cookies_and_bears: You sound awfully familiar…

*TeMaRi-ChAn is now online*

TeMaRi-ChAn: Kankuro, stop it!

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: What?

Destiny-is-the-key: …

Yondaime: Uh, I think I should go now…

*Yondaime is now offline*

Cherry_Blossum: Gee that was weird.

Cookies_and_bears: Oh no…

Destiny-is-the-key: What, Gaara?

Cookies_and_bears: I think I know who Yondaime is now…

bushy_brows: Who?

Cookies_and_bears: It is… drum roll please… YOUR MUM!

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: Who is my mum anyway… oh now I remember her.

TeMaRi-ChAn: I can tell you guys, if…

Destiny-is-the-key: What?

TeMaRi-ChAn: You guys wake Shikamaru up.

Cherry_Blossum: Ok. SHIKAMARU WAKE UP WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE THE SUN IS SHINING ON YOU!

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: Shikamaru?

Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *snore* *wakes up* gee don't have to shout. What a drag…

Cookies_and_bears: I am getting seriously bored.

bushy_brows: WAIT!

Cherry_Blossum: WHAT?

bushy_brows: I forgot what I was going to say, sorry Sakura Chan.

TeMaRi-ChAn: Okay, so I think Yondaime is… well… Yondaime.

Dattebayo-Believe-It: *sweatdrops*

*Kankuro-the-king is now online*

Kankuro-the-king: Hi guys, Sakura your hot.

Cherry_Blossum: Uh ok.

Kankuro-the-king: Guys (and girls) I have something to tell you ppl.

Destiny-is-the-key: What now?

Kankuro-the-king: I am Yondaime.

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: Sure, so you're dead and you're my dad. LOL. And you are the Fourth Hokage. Sure thing.

Kankuro-the-king: Um you guys…

bushy_brows: Kankuro Kun stop joking.

Kankuro-the-king: OKAY I ADMIT IT I WAS PRETENDING TO BE KANKURO AND ONLY TEMARI KNEW SO I JUST HAD TO ADMIT THAT OOPS WHY DID I SAY THIS WHOLE THING?

TeMaRi-ChAn: Right…

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: Kankuro?! YOU FOOLED US?!

Kankuro-the-king: *cheesy smile*

Dattebayo-Believe-It!: That's it I'm heading to your house right now!

*Dattebayo-Believe-It! is now offline*

Kankuro-the-king: I guess I have to go too...

*Kankuro-the-king is now offline*

TeMaRi-ChAn: Uh oh... Kankuro is gonna kill me. I'm going to help Naruto kill Kankuro now...

*TeMaRi-ChAn is now offline*

Destiny-is-the-key: I guess I'll go too...

*Destiny-is-the-key is now offline*

Cookies_and_bears: g2g need to watch the amazing fight between Kankuro and Naruto.

*Cookies_and_bears is now offline*

bushy_brows: Yes! That leaves it with Shikamaru and Sakura Chan.

Cherry_Blossum: I guess...

bushy_brows: Sakura Chan...

Cherry_Blossum: yes...

bushy_brows: Will you please be my girlfriend? PLEASE?

Cherry_Blossum: Ugh!

*Cherry_Blossum is now offline*

bushy_brows: :( Oh well. She didnt even reply... WAIT SAKURA CHAN!

*bushy_brows is now offline*


	3. Chapter 3

*Cherry_Blossum is now online*  
*Avenger_Emo is now online*  
Cherry_Blossum: OMG Naruto is finally offline. It's finally Sasuke and I ALONE!! *fangirl scream*  
Avenger_Emo:...  
Cherry_Blossum: Sasuke kun... do you notice that you're soooo hot when you act emo?  
Avenger_Emo: HEY!  
*Dattebayo-Believe_It is now online*  
Cherry_Blossum: *groans* what a way to ruin my perfect alone time with Sasuke, Naruto.  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: OMG HI SAKURA CHAN!!  
Avenger_Emo:...nothing else to say...  
*bushy-brows is now online*  
bushy-brows: Naruto kun, when can we spar again? I can feel the power of youth burning inside me!!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: LEE! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK SAKURA CHAN ON A DATE DAMMIT!  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cherry_Blossum: Naruto I reject you!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: oh cmon Sakura!!  
bushy-brows: I believe Sakura is right Naruto kun...  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: WHAT?! Since when were you on her side?  
bushy-brows: Sakura chan, it's not right for you to go on a date with Naruto kun coz... you must go with me. Sakura chan, with the youthfullness flowing out of you, I bet NO-ONE can resist your youthfullness.  
Avenger_Emo: *cough cough*  
bushy-brows:....... except for Sasuke kun  
Cherry_Blossum: Whatever Lee you BUSHY BROWS I will NEVER go on a date with you, NEVER!  
bushy-brows: nawwww :(  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: REJECTED LEE!  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
*Lazy_Cloud-Gazer is now online*  
bushy-brows: We'll get Shikamaru kun to judge out whos wrong!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Thats perfectly fine with me!  
bushy-brows: Hmph. Now, Shikamaru kun, who was the one that got rejected?  
bushy-brows: Yeah who?  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: zzzzz  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cherry_Blossum: Gee Sasuke kun, you don't have much to say today.  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Nawww stuff that.  
*TeMaRi-ChAn is now online*  
*Kankuro-the-king is now online*  
*Cookies_and_bears is now online*  
bushy-brows: whoa... 3 sand siblings on at a same time... which would mean that they have enough money for 3 computers! Jealous...  
TeMaRi-ChAn: Shuttup Lee.  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Avenger_Emo:...  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Avenger_Emo:...  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Avenger_Emo:...  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: WILL YOU QUIT THAT ALREADY?!  
Kankuro-the-king: O.O Bad mood Shikamaru?  
TeMaRi-ChAn: Agreed.  
Cherry_Blossum: Ting! Idea! Who wants to play truth or dare?  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: STOP THAT!  
Cherry_Blossum: hello?  
TeMaRi-ChAn: NO  
Kankuro-the-king: NO  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Thats lamer than it sounds...  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *snores* *wakes up* what?  
bushy-brows: I shall play coz I can feel the youthfullness coming out of Sakura when she says it!!  
*Destiny-is-the-key is now online*  
*Weapons_r_kool is now online*  
*Shygirl is now online*  
Cherry_Blossum: Neji, Tenten, Hinata, do you wanna play truth or dare??  
Destiny-is-the-key: ...  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cookies_and_bears: ...  
Weapons_r_kool: STOP THAT!!! HOW COME THERE ARE SO MANY ELLIPSES AROUND?  
TeMaRi-ChAn: yup, first it was just Sasuke and Gaara, and now, I believe Neji has joined.  
Kankuro-the-king: Notice anything they have in common?  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Besides the fact that they are all emos.... nothing else.  
Avenger_Emo: HEY  
Cookies_and_bears: HEY  
Destiny-is-the-key: HEY  
Cherry_Blossum: We're going off the topic. WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS OK? ANY REJECTIONS?  
TeMaRi-ChAn: I do  
Weapons_r_kool: I do  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: I do  
Kankuro-the-king: duh  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *sigh* I do too...  
Cookies_and_bears & Avenger_Emo & Destiny-is-the-key: WE DO!  
Cherry_Blossum: ==' Dammit. Wait, theres more ppl!!  
Shygirl: I...I do too. It's k...kinda lame y..you know. Sorry... S...Sakura chan.  
Cherry_Blossum: DAMMIT!!!  
bushy-brows: However, I will NEVER reject someone as attractive and youthful as Sakura! I DONT!! Love me Sakura!!  
Cherry_Blossum: Ew no way. WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE NO MATTER WHAT OK? NO REJECTIONS ALLOWED OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A FIST SUNK IN YOUR FACE.  
TeMaRi-ChAn: You wanna try me?  
Cherry_Blossum: Um... maybe not...  
*I-hate-Sakura is now online*  
I-hate-Sakura: OMG Sasukes online!!  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Oh no dont start again...  
Cookies_and_bears: ...  
Destiny-is-the-key: ...  
Shygirl: I... think... theyre not l...listening.  
Weapons_r_kool: Sheesh Neji stoppit or else I'll stop sparring with you.  
Destiny-is-the-key: OK!  
Cherry_Blossum: Finally, we're starting. *Phew*  
Destiny-is-the-key: Who said I was playing?  
Weapons_r_kool: Just PLAY, Neji.  
Destiny-is-the-key: yes, ok.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: ooo he listens only to Tenten eh?  
bushy-brows: I'll start! Truth or dare, Neji?  
Destiny-is-the-key: Sigh... Truth.  
I-hate-Sakura: what a chicken  
Kankuro-the-king: Just get on with it.  
bushy-brows: Neji... do you like... Sakura chan?  
Destiny-is-the-key: no  
bushy-brows: naww cmon shes so youthful  
Destiny-is-the-key: no  
bushy-brows: fine then i change the question  
Destiny-is-the-key: thats not allowed LEE  
Avenger_Emo: Lee you idiot you should've said Tenten.  
bushy-brows: whatever.  
Destiny-is-the-key: Shikamaru... truth or dare?  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: I never said I was playing either  
TeMaRi_ChAn: You're playing. .Story  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: Fine... this is so troublesome... dare.  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: O.O Shikamaru chose dare...  
Cherry_Blossum: Oh just get on with it.  
Destiny-is-the-key: Well, I dare you... to kiss Temari,  
TeMaRi_ChAn: O.O  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: no  
Destiny-is-the-key: Sigh, you can't reject.  
Cookies_And_bears: I volunteer to be the witness!  
I-hate-sakura: Me too!  
*Cookies_and_bears is now offline*  
*I-hate-sakura is now offline*  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: This is so bothersome...whoa! Gaara how are you here so quickly? GAH  
*Lazy_Cloud-Gazer is now offline*  
TeMaRi_ChAn: did he... just get killed?  
Shygirl: Yup  
TeMaRi_ChAn: O.O ARGHHH HELP!  
*TeMaRi_ChAN is now offline*  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Apparently Temari is now off too. Let's just wait for the answers...  
(5 minutes later...)  
*Cookies_And_bears is now online*  
*I-hate-sakura is now online*  
*TeMaRi_ChAn is now online*  
*Lazy_Cloud-Gazer is now online*  
Cherry_Blossum: HOW WAS IT?  
TeMaRi_ChAn: pfft. um .... err....  
Weapons_r_kool: ooo Temari is blushing! (I can tell without looking)  
I-hate-Sakura: Did I mention that I got a photo?

Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: *blushes*  
TeMaRi_ChAn: DAMMIT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO PUT IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?!  
Avenger_Emo: Keep going...  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: Sigh... sakura truth or dare?  
Cherry_Blossum: DARE!! (hehehe hope i get dared to kiss sasuke)  
Lazy_Cloud-Gazer: I dare you to... sing London Bridge is Falling Down walking down the street in a bikini.  
Cherry_Blossum: w...what? NOOOOO  
Shygirl: I'll be the witness ^^  
Cherry_Blossum: Hinata aren't you supposed the be the shy and quiet one?!  
Shygirl: SOrry!  
*Shygirl is now offline*  
*Cherry_Blossum is now offline*  
(10 minutes later...)  
*Shygirl is now online*  
*Cherry_Blossum is now online*  
Shygirl: Unfortunately, I don't seem to have any pictures..  
Weapons_r_kool: Don't worry. But how many people saw?  
Shygirl: Not many. Just the whole Hyuuga branch, Kiba kun, Shino kun, Konohamaru chan, Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, Shizune senpai, Tsunade sama (she was really pissed), Choji kun... etc...  
Avenger_Emo: that's a lotta people.  
Cherry_Blossum: SHUTTUP. Ok, Temari, truth or dare?  
TeMaRi-ChAn: Dare! Bring it on.  
Cherry_Blossum: *evil grin* I dare you to invite Shikamaru to your house for a sleepover.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: that...thats impossible!  
Cherry_Blossum: dont worry... Gaara and Kankuro can be the witnesses... well up to a certain point anyway. ;)  
TeMaRi_ChAn: NEVER!  
Cherry_Blossum: It's part of the rules.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: Fine. I give up.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: Sasuke, truth or dare?  
Avenger_Emo: ... truth  
TeMaRi_ChAn: CHICKEN! fine, tell me what hair products you use to make your duckbutt hair go upwards!  
Avenger_Emo: thats... a secret.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: hem hem  
Avenger_Emo: sigh... i kinda use.... expensive hair gel to make it spike up... i have to wake up everyday at 5 and take 2 hours to do that. and i must wash my hair 3 times a day or else the shine will go.  
Kankuro-the-king: Sasukes not as cool as you think. O.O  
Avenger_Emo: shuttup. Gaara, truth or dare?  
Cookies_And_bears: dare  
Avenger_Emo: I dare you to choose truth  
Cookies_and_bears: thats not fair  
Avenger_Emo: nup it is.  
Cookies_and_bears: grr fine.  
Avenger_Emo: what is your secret in having perfect black circles around your eyes?  
Cookies_and_bears: Sigh. Get a bad night's sleep.  
Avenger_Emo: and then...  
Cookies_and_bears: GAH I USE ELIZABETH ARDEN EYELINER EVERYDAY... ONCE IN AN HOUR!!! HAPPY NOW?!  
Avenger_Emo: thats nice to know...  
Cookies_and_bears: Hinata, truth or dare?  
Shygirl: d...dare  
Cookies_and_bears: hmm... *evil glare* i dare you to admit to Naruto your feelings ONLINE.  
Shygirl: N...Narut..o kun. I...I...I...  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: what?  
Shygirl: I... al..ways l...liked you as a f...friend N..Naruto kun.  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: well thats that then eh?  
Shygirl: y...yeah. T...tenten Chan, truth...or d...dare?  
Weapons_r_kool: dare  
Shygirl: k...kiss neji san.  
Weapons_r_kool: what?!  
Shygirl: Y...you heard m...me. K...kiss N...neji san.  
Destiny-is-the-key: errrr i guess i'll wait for you at our training grounds, Tenten.  
Weapons_r_kool: ok  
Kankuro-the-king: I'll go as well.  
*Destiny-is-the-key is now offline*  
*Weapons_r_kool is now offline*  
* Kankuro-the-king is now offline*  
bushy-brows: I bet Neji and Tenten are up to their usual youthfullness.  
Cherry_Blossum: What do you mean?  
bushy-brows: you know... making out when they think no one is watching. and making strange noises at night.  
TeMaRi_ChAn: WE DONT NEED THE DETAILS LEE!  
bushy-brows: I get it Temari chan, or else the chat would be too long right?  
TeMaRi_ChAn: ... You're just that dumb aren't cha?  
*Destiny-is-the-key is now online*  
*Weapons_r_kool is now online*  
*Kankuro-the-king is now online*  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Well... that was quick.  
Kankuro-the-king: I had to stop them before they went too far! Unfortunately, the pictures were too inappropriate for the audience to see so I won't be uploading them!  
Cherry_Blossum:Naww. cmon  
Cookies_and_bears: O.O Sakura's a pervert...  
Avenger_Emo:... just like Jiraiya.  
Cherry_Blossum: ==' Fine.  
Weapons_r_kool: Moving on... Lee, truth or dare?  
bushy-brows: dare because I can feel the youth out of it!  
Weapons_r_kool: I dare you to leave the conversation.  
bushy-brows: :'( why doesn't anyone like me?  
Weapons_r_kool: just do so.  
bushy-brows: Fine, it's about time for my oomph training anyway!  
*bushy-brows is now offline*  
Destiny-is-the-key: That wasn't very nice.  
Lazy-Cloud_Gazer: I agree.  
Weapons_r_kool: YESH! NOW THAT LEE'S OFFLINE WE CAN STOP PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!!!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Hey! I still haven't had my turn yet!  
Kankuro-the-king: Me neither. Oh well, I never really liked this game anyway.  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Kankuro, truth or dare?  
Kankuro-the-king: Truth  
TeMaRi_ChAn: Naruto, ask him the most embarrassing question you can think of!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: Hehehe... Kankuro, who do you have a crush on?  
Avenger_Emo: Dude, tha's way cliche.  
I-hate-sakura: AWW SASUKE YOU JUST SOUND SO ATTRACTIVE!  
Cookies_and_bears: Can someone tell me how people can sound attractive?  
I-hate-sakura: whatever.  
Kankuro-the-king: I have a crush on...  
Shygirl: Yes...  
Kankuro-the-king: *cough* Naruto *cough*  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: WHAT?!  
Weapons_r_kool: Erm...  
Destiny-is-the-key: ...  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cookies_and_bears: ...  
Cherry_blossum: sigh... here they go again.  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: That's... just impossible.  
Kankuro-the-king: *sigh* okok. Naruto, truth or dare?  
Dattebayo-Believe_IT: DARE  
Kankuro-the-king: I dare you to end this stupid game... NOW!  
Dattebayo-Believe_It: ...  
Avenger_Emo: ...  
Cookies_and_bears:...  
Destiny-is-the-key: ...  
TeMaRi_ChAn: and here they go again.  
*everyone goes off*  
*bushy-brows is now online*  
bushy-brows: soo... what happened while I was away? People? Where are you?!


End file.
